


【鸣佐】枫叶红

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R-18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 时间线大概是鸣人上任七代目没多久非原著的原作向，存在ooc产生阅读不适请及时退出感谢





	【鸣佐】枫叶红

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概是鸣人上任七代目没多久  
非原著的原作向，存在ooc  
产生阅读不适请及时退出  
感谢

“什么事？”  
鸣人刚在下榻的旅馆房间坐下没两分钟，面前的空间就被撕裂开了个大洞，佐助从中跃出，落到榻榻米上。  
“这么快就到了？”鸣人一口热茶还端在手中没来得及送到嘴边，一边眼神示意佐助坐下，一边饮着茶水。  
“信里注明了是‘要事’。”佐助为了不再弄脏房间，在坐下后还是将鞋子脱掉收进了左腕上卷着的空间卷轴。  
“我只是没想到你会来得这么快的说。”说着，鸣人也取出了身上的空间卷轴，取出了一份解密处根据佐助解读的辉夜卷轴整理的材料报告，其中指出了几处极有可能未搜索到的暗室，其中保存有重要的卷轴，如何安全进入暗室的方法也通过暗号解读后进行了几种思路的推断。上次佐助在木叶放下翻译卷轴后，在被解密处的一位新人抓住聊天时知道了存有暗室的事情，后来鹿丸无意中得知恐怕佐助独自前往，便通知了鸣人。鸣人也是因此才写了“要事”还给送信的鹰喂了兵粮丸，硬是成了“加急件”。  
佐助盘腿坐着，通红的写轮眼一页页快速阅览着文件的内容，鸣人没出声打扰，转之去翻阅放置在桌下窄小抽屉中的菜单，思考着一会儿晚饭应该吃些什么。  
“行，我知道了。”佐助合上了文件，扭头就又要开空间洞，鸣人见状急忙探出查克拉臂把人整个抓住搂紧怀里。  
“你做什么的说？风风火火的。难得见到我就不想多呆一会儿么？”鸣人双手死死扣住佐助，不让他走。  
“我那边搜查工作还没做完，结束了在木叶自然能见到你。”  
“哼，我看你是有什么小秘密不想让我知道吧？”  
“我还能有什么秘密是你不知道的？”佐助无奈地斜眼瞥他，“都一把年纪了，别闹，快松开。”  
“那可都是因为我观察入微细心敏感，不然你要翻了天我还是事后才晓得！”鸣人不依不饶地收紧了手臂，查克拉臂依据他的意思探向了佐助侧腹的位置。  
“唔……”  
听到佐助的一声闷哼，化形成圆环的橙色查克拉顿时又涨圆了不少，感觉到佐助卸掉了挣脱的力，鸣人这才放松了手上的力道。  
“你看，这不就是不想让我知道的么？”  
佐助腰上的这处伤确实是探索暗室时被机关伤到的，上头的毒倒是因为有大蛇丸给他的解毒剂散的七七八八，但伤口的创面太大，点了止血大穴还抹了止血剂才勉强止住。他原本是打算瞒住鸣人，事后去附近的药店治疗的。可惜，鸣人的眼神比他想象中还要毒辣，终究是没藏过去。  
创口的表层还留有部分余毒，因为佐助用了解毒剂的关系没有扩散开，鸣人的九尾查克拉中尾兽的毒性要比大部分毒都厉害，那些残留下来的毒素被查克拉吸附出来后吞噬，整个过程疼得佐助浑身打颤冷汗直冒，可他偏是硬生生忍了下来，一声都没再哼出来。鸣人看着佐助愈加煞白的脸色心疼，却也没有办法，待会儿促进伤口皮肤的愈合势必还要通过查克拉刺激他的细胞快速代谢增生，虽然不至于像祛毒这般难受，但毕竟还是会伴随着一定程度的灼烧感，不会有多么舒适宜人。  
鸣人小心地、尽可能地调整着查克拉的强度，以此来减轻一些佐助的疼痛。被治疗着的佐助自然是清楚鸣人究竟做了什么，他枕进鸣人的颈窝想张口安慰句什么，然而张口的瞬间，喉间压抑着的痛鸣就冲破了禁锢，险些就脱口而出，让他只能作罢。  
熬过了最痛的一段时间，鸣人放松下神经，才发现怀中人的呼吸已经变得均匀绵长起来，他低头去看时发现对方已经枕在他肩窝上睡过去了。他轻手轻脚地撩开佐助衣服的下摆，去看他伤口愈合的情况——偌大的破口上已经长出了一层薄薄的皮肤，看着像是能一触就破，藏不住内里血肉的颜色泛着粉红，原本在伤口周围的一圈乌黑的淤青也散开了不少，青黄的颜色在佐助的皮肤上显得尤其明显。  
“你究竟是中途就疼晕过去了还是因为不疼了觉得舒服才睡着的啊我说？”鸣人低声问着已经睡熟根本无法回答他的佐助，“还是说，是因为安心才睡着了？”  
回想起来，佐助回村的大部分时间都是在补眠，他原本以为是旅途劳累所以才这样，然而现在看着佐助安然的模样，他心里又禁不住有了其他的猜想。  
“真要问你，你是不是要笑我小女生心思了的说？”鸣人伸手戳了戳佐助蹙起的眉心。佐助梦中无意识地去躲，鼻尖蹭进了鸣人的颈窝，随着呼吸再次变匀，眉间也慢慢舒展开来。

等佐助睡醒时，纸格窗外的红色枫叶已经被夜色染成了暗红，雷之国靠北，入秋后的夜晚也要比木叶来得冷，所幸他挨着一团近乎将他整个人都包裹住的热源，就算窗外有凉风吹进来也没有觉得冻。  
他脸上挨着一团金栗子，七代目图方便剪得较短的头发的触感似是一丛鬃毛刷，刺刺痒痒的。  
“鸣人？”佐助动弹不得，不由低声唤了他一声，用手指轻轻戳了戳他的小腹。  
“唔……嗯。”鸣人慢慢睁开眼，注意到房间中的昏暗，立马清醒过来，“抱歉我不是故意的，刚刚说到哪儿了？我睡着了，睡了多久！？”  
“我不知道。”佐助有些好笑地看他用袖子去抹嘴角不存在的口水印，“这里不是火影办公室。”  
“吓死我了……”鸣人长叹一声，撒娇似地把脑袋往佐助颈窝里埋，“我还以为我又在中忍考试会议上睡着了。”  
佐助伸手顺了顺埋在自己肩上的脑袋，“鹿丸之后不是给你补假了么？”  
“补个啥啊，之后火影岩就被一群下忍崽子给漆了，根本没得休息。”  
“胆子这么大？”佐助有点忍俊不禁。  
“我怎么觉得你在含沙射影？”鸣人听他话里明显的笑意，忍不住直起身来眯眼瞪他。  
“怎么会。你想多了。”佐助眼中笑意更浓了。  
什么叫做“此地无银三百两，隔壁王二不曾偷”，鸣人算是体验了个明白，捉着还在臂弯里的窄腰就俯身压过去，咕咚一下，把人结结实实困在了自己和榻榻米之间。  
“真的？”他压得近，两人鼻尖都抵在了一起。呼吸交缠的热度让气氛变得暧昧，鸣人眼底不禁一沉，那根本就是掩不住往上冒的欲望。  
“假的。”  
佐助不去压自己上扬的唇角，微微偏过些角度，向上吻住了鸣人的唇角，“你想做什么？”  
“你不是很清楚么？”说罢鸣人狠狠压吻过去，知道该迎他的佐助卸开牙关的力，让鸣人用舌轻轻一顶就推开。鸣人身上的气味同他的亲吻一齐侵略进来，点点体温都炙热得吓人，佐助直感觉自己是鱼，无论是鸣人探进他衣内触摸他胸口的手掌、试探着触摸他后穴的手指，还是同他纠缠的唇舌，都烫得他身体不由酥颤。  
在这个旅馆的房间内是贴心的备有性爱使用的润滑液与安全套的，那点油液被鸣人用掌心暖过往他体内送时实在是耻红了佐助的耳根。但他还是近乎张开了整个身体来迎接鸣人的进入。  
油液在狭窄地甬道里挤出咕叽的声响，鸣人就见佐助未垂着的眼睑轻跳，纤长的睫毛似是振翅欲飞的鸟翼，落下瞬时融进皮肤的暖红。鸣人终是深深顶入，在佐助劲瘦的小腹上顶起爱欲的鼓包，浅浅地快速插着，每一下都伴随着佐助短小的气音。  
鸣人低声唤着佐助的名字，原先还会抬起鸦黑的眼看他的人再被他顶去了一次之后似乎受不了他呼过耳廓的喘息，干脆用手勾着他的脖颈接吻。他借机轻握住佐助泄过一次后半萎性器揉捏撸动，手心上残留的油液很好地起到了它该有的作用，而佐助却在他碰到自己性器时似是触电般的浑身一震，柔软温热的穴肉登时绞得更紧，鸣人触摸到顶端的孔眼时才发现里头泄出了浊白的稠液。  
“别去碰了……”佐助沙哑的声音都在发颤，他本就连自赎的次数都少，也已经习惯了去从鸣人的触碰获得快感，如今被撸弄性器的快感让他觉得陌生又尤其感到羞耻。  
“不舒服么？”鸣人迟疑着松开了手，还是落回了佐助的腰上。那块新生的皮肤颜色还稍微有些红，摸在手里尤其稚嫩，让鸣人不敢用力。  
佐助摆了摆头，“说不上来，觉得奇怪。”  
他将双腿攀上鸣人的腰，借着腰腿的力量让鸣人的性器在体内动着，那根东西撑得他的小腹又酸又胀，予以快乐又伴随着痛感。对付这样的感官，佐助总是不得不通过缩紧末梢来防止自己外泄出淫欲。鸣人见状，急忙救下来被攥得紧皱的床单，作为替代，把自己的手贴上了佐助汗湿的掌心。  
盘缠在自己腰上的腿还没来得及松解开，鸣人正好就着佐助抬腰迎合自己的姿势自上而下向里用力顶入，佐助浑身过电般颤抖着泄了身，窄腰似是柔韧地鱼身向上弹起，内壁剧烈地收缩着，鸣人又就势抽动了数十下，搞得佐助小腹上沾满了白浊才终于深深一顶，把浊液埋进了对方身体的深处。

性事结束后鸣人带佐助去稍作清洗，他的动作绝对算不上温柔，就怕肏狠了弄破柔软的内里，届时又和之前偷懒没清理一样，搞得佐助烧起来就不好了。途中他本来以为佐助会和往常一样赶他出去，却没想到全程佐助都只是安静地搂着他，偶尔漏出一声低吟。  
“出什么事了？”两人睡下时鸣人终于忍不住问。  
“怎么这么问？”  
“总感觉你今天比较粘人的说。”  
“那我现在放开也可以。”说着，佐助就往床的另一头挪开不少。  
“别呀，挺好的。”鸣人卷过被子把人又捞回来，“我就当是天冷你挨着我暖和。”  
佐助伸手搂住已经整个缠在他身上的大型犬类，小声喃道一句，“挨着你安心。”  
“嗯？你刚说什么？”鸣人没听清他的话，从他颈窝里抬起头问。  
“我说，天是有点冷。”  
“嘿，没事，我暖和。”  
“嗯。你暖和。”  
秋风剪叶，红染枫枝。雷之国的秋天也才正正过半。


End file.
